A blockchain network is also referred to as a distributed ledger network characterized by decentralization and transparency. A blockchain network includes blockchain nodes, and each blockchain node is used to synchronize a blockchain.
In the existing technology, a method for processing a service request is as follows: A certain blockchain node participating in a certain service broadcasts a service request of the service to each consensus node (a blockchain node responsible for consensus verification) in a blockchain network. The service request includes service data of the service and a digest of the service data. The service data includes detailed information of the service (for example, private information of the blockchain node participating in the service). The digest of the service data is generated based on the service data, and can be used to verify authenticity of the service data. After the service request passes the consensus verification performed by each consensus node, the consensus node encrypts the service data and stores the encrypted service data and the digest in a blockchain, to prevent a blockchain node irrelevant to the service from obtaining some private information in the service data of the service when being synchronized with the blockchain.
However, not only computation loads on each consensus node are greatly increased if each consensus node encrypts service data included in each service request passing consensus verification, efficiency of performing consensus verification on the service request by each consensus node is also reducing.